Piisuke
Pisuke (ピー助), Queester in the US manga, is Nobita's first and only dinosaur and sea monster that appears in the first ever Doraemon movie (released in 1980) and in the remake (which was made in 2006) and in volume 1 (long stories) and volume 10 (short stories). His type is Futabasaurus (Futabasuzukiryuu in the Japanese). He has a great bond with Nobita. Story After Nobita found a egg, he decided to hatch it and named Piisuke. The two have a great bond together from the newborned Piisuke up to Fully-grown Piisuke. In one night, Nobita asks Doraemon to feed Piisuke as he was sick but Piisuke don't accepts Doraemon's food and Piisuke goes to Nobita's house. Piisuke greatly misses him and Nobita asks Doraemon again to return Piisuke into the lake. Later Dorumanstein negotiates with Nobita to sell Piisuke to him as Piisuke trusts humans. Nobita disagrees and he will return Piisuke on his own era. Doraemon and Nobita successfully go back to that era though the black guy chases them. Nobita & Piisuke had a teary farewell to each other. Then, Doraemon uses the Time TV for Gian, Suneo, & Shizuka to see Nobita's pet. Doraemon realizes that they brought Piisuke to a wrong place. They go back to the era and Nobita & Piisuke reunite again. As the gang knows about Time Machine is being broken, they use the Take-copters to go back to Japan as the time hole is in Nobita's house. Soon, they were attacked by a group of Dimorphodons but they were saved by Dorumanstein and negotiate once again, this time with price and a free ride back to their current era. Suneo wanted to accept their negotiate but Shizuka disagrees as they may be cruel to Piisuke. Suneo convinces Gian to be on his side but because Nobita save him from falling, he inspires Nobita's great heroine allowing Gian to take Nobita's side. Suneo accepts the fact & he will walk how matter they far they could. The gang made a plan but they aren't succeed as Shizuka, Gian & Suneo were captured. Nobita & Doraemon are come to rescue them & Nobita lets Piisuke stay at his place. Later, Piisuke escapes and forces himself to climb at the waterfall, reason for him to wake several Time Patrol robots. The guys asks again to Nobita to give up his dinosaur as the T-rex will gonna eat his friends. But the negotiation failed as Piisuke awakened the Time Patrol Robots and soon the Time Patrols were coming. The Time Patrol successfully caught all the members of the Black Men. As they go back to Japan, Nobita bids a teary farewell to Piisuke again. Relationships Nobita Nobi Nobita & Piisuke made a strong bond with each other. Though there were many times he negotiates Nobita to let him sell Piisuke, he disagrees as he loves Piisuke. He returned Piisuke to his own era as he knows that it is for the best. They made a tearful farewell to each other. Later after the movie, Nobita saw the pink ball and hugs it and said goodnight to it. Navigation es:Pisuke ja:ピー助 vi:Pisuke zh:皮助 th:พีซึเกะ Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Key Characters